Fly me to the Moon
by TroypayXZashleyX4Ever
Summary: After giving birth, Ashley and Zac try to juggle around careers, family, Paparazzi and most importantly little Baby Efron. When there's a will there is alway a way. Zashley, Lucnessa. Plz Read & Review


**Cool Beans! New Story! Just randomly thought of it. R&R!**

* * *

Zac was over in a Film Festival, whilst Ashley, 9 months pregnant was back at home.

Ashley was upset that Zac wasn't at home with her.

Well he couldn't take her with him.

She was heavily pregnant.

Vanessa, Monique were with Ashley at home.

"Oh god! I feel sooo fat!" Ashley said, slowly slumping onto the couch.

"Oh no you're not!" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, let's watch Friends!" Monique said.

It was such a cowinkydink that the ep was when Rachel gives birth to Emma.

"Turn it off!" Ashley yelled.

"Why?" Monique asked.

"Hello?! Rachel is giving birth!" Ashley said.

"Well tough contractions i'm watching" Monique said.

"Uh oh" Ashley said.

"What?!" Vanessa asked.

"My water just broke" Ashley said.

"Oh shoot"

* * *

As Vanessa, Monique and a struggling Ashley rushed into the hospital, Lucas and Corbin came.

"Ur...excuse me, but we need a room! Pregnant woman here" Vanessa said.

"Right" The receptionist called a nurse.

"Hey guys" Lucas said.

"What's up?" Monique asked.

"Nothing much" Corbin said.

"One of you two has to ring Zac! He doesn't know that Ashley's in labor" Vanessa said.

"I'll do it" Lucas said.

He walked into a corner.

Zac- Hello?

Lucas- Zac! Where are you?!

Zac- I'm at the film festival! I told you guys!

Lucas- You need to get the hospital right away.

Zac- Why?! Has something happened?!

Lucas- Well something is about to happen...

Zac- ?

Lucas- Ashley's gone into labor, her water broke about 15 minutes ago. You really need to get here.

Zac- Oh damn! How am i meant to get out of this?

Lucas- You'll think of something. I have to go, bye.

Zac- Tell Ash, i'm coming as quick as i can.

Lucas- Will do!

Zac had to tell someone.

"Hey Nikki, i have to go" Zac said.

"Why? Has something happened?" Nikki asked.

"I need to get to the hospital because Ashley's giving birth" Zac said.

"Oh that's so sweet" Nikki said.

"I need you to tell Amanda, John and Brittany" Zac said.

"Okay, bye and good luck" Nikki said.

Zac got escorted out by a bodyguard.

Nikki walked up to Brittany and Amanda.

"Hey guys, Zac had to leave" Nikki said.

"What? Why?" Amanda asked.

"Because Ashley going to give birth and he needs to be there" Nikki explained.

"Oh that's so cute" Brittany said.

**Back at the Hospital**

"Oh that was contraction" Ashley moaned.

"Okay breath in and out" Vanessa said.

"OH! THAT HURTS!" Ashley yelled.

"Um okay just relax" Monique said.

"Zac just called, he's halfway" Lucas said.

"Halfway?! He needs to be here now!" Corbin said.

"It's okay" Ashley panted.

"No it's not" Vanessa said.

**1/2 hour later**

"Argh!" Ashley screamed.

"Is this it?" Monique asked.

"Yes it is" The doctor said.

A Midwife was prepared, the doctor was too.

**(A/N: No giving birth bit's cos they freak me out. Maybe a bit)**

"Where's Zac?!" Ashley screamed.

"I don't know"

"C'mon Ashley, just push" The Doctor said.

"Oh my god, Oh my god" Corbin said.

"Shut up Corb! She's giving birth not you!" Lucas said.

Suddenly the doors flung open.

It was Zac.

"Zac!" Everyone shouted delightfully. (Word?)

"Ashley!" Zac said.

He ran up to her and kissed her forehead.

"C'mon Ashley, almost there" The doctor said.

"Come on Ash" Zac said, holding her hand tightly.

Ashley moaned as she tried to push.

There was sudden tonedeaf sound of small crying.

"And there is your baby" The doctor said.

"It's a little girl" The Midwife has cleaned little Baby Efron in a blanket.

"Awww" Monique and Vanessa said.

The baby had the cutest nose and you could just about see her eyes. They were blue.

"Names?" The midwife asked.

Zac and Ashley just looked at each other. They knew exactly what to call her.

"I think Emily Louise Efron" Ashley said.

As the Midwife and the Doctor left, Lucas had to go sort out a Paparazzi photographer.

"Come to daddy" Zac said.

Ashley handed him Emily.

Emily moaned a little but then was sleepy.

"It's good thing to have no bump" Ashley sighed.

"Yeah, you need some sleep, so we'll leave you to it"

Then all that was left was Ashley, Zac and little Emily.


End file.
